Bohemian Rhapsody
by Whitesnake227
Summary: A coming of age story. For a man who has been dreading this day for years and for a young girl who has been avoiding responsibility. Part VI Stone Ocean.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this characters. They belong to Hirohiko Araki.

* * *

This is my life now, roommates with a girl I met only weeks ago. She's spontanous, funny, gentle and caring. But most importantly, she definitely makes my life more interesting. It's nice to be hit with a unannouced left turn every now and again. Keeps people on their toes. Then I am still unhappy? Why do I feel like I'm not supposed to be here? Why do I feel my blood stir whenever I'm around her dad? Why am I still asking myself questions?

So here I am sitting in a church for another weekly chat with Enrico Pucci. I'm still not big on religion, but Pucci has been nice to me. He even after I didn't take his advice. He checked up on me. He still voices his concern about me being with her, but he doesn't overstep his boundaries. I'm sure he will become an honorable child of god.

"Do you what the anthropic principle is?" Pucci asks me as he takes an apple.

We spent most of our time together talking about philosophy. Exchanging ideologies and ways to make the world better in our own ways. Talking about the comings and goings of the world is always seems to put me at ease.

"No, I have never heard of it." I tell him as I peel an orange. "Was I purposed to know about it?"

Pucci smiles as he takes a bite. He shakes his head.

"It's something I heard about." Pucci said. "The univerise is the way it exists now simply because human beings could observe it and determine that this it the way it is. In this world there are sentiant beings called humans who could think on higher planes. Because of the laws physics and constance, human beings can observe and prove that the universe exists. Because of this the existence of the universe apparent. But, if humans evolve far enough to acreage this, the universe wouldn't have anyone to acknowledge it's existence and thus wouldn't exist at all. The universe exists because humans know it does."

That's a mouthful. That;s somewhere with if a tree falls in the woods and there's no one around to hear it, would it make a noise?

"The univerise is what it is regardless if people acknowledge it or not." I counter.

"Well that's also correct." Pucci said. "The anthropic principle is ony a theory. But it does create a good point, especially with us stand users. Why would the universe create people like us and allow us to live with high enough intellects so that we could acknowledge it. A small change in the gravitational constant or particle mass ratio to not allow a planet like the Earth to exist, would it not?"

"That is true." I said as I separate the orange. "Where are you going with this?"

"What if you had the power to change the world?" Pucci said. "Would could destroy it or change it into whatever you would want it to be. It would be the end of the world as we know it. Nobody would challenge it because no one would know it happened. Maybe it happened already and we just don't know. Maybe it's been destroyed and rebuilt lots of times already."

Pucci smiled a little as he finished the apple. I take a bite of my orange and give him a serious look.

"I don't believe that." I told him. "This is my theory. The world as and always be the way it is. Psychic powers, ripple, and stands are tangible elements in reality,"

"I know you don't believe a single word you just said." Pucci said. "You just said the to counter what I just told you. By the way, the anthropic principle was never my personal beliefs on the universe. Just something to talk about. But just for arguement's sake, which one makes more sense?"

Pretty much all theories are just convenient excuses to explain how the world works. God created this and god made that. Do this or we won't have a good harvest this year. Give me a break. I can't believe these are so primitive that they believe this nonsense. Can also predicts lifespans and could find their way around the world by looking at the stars.

"Regardless of what I say, neither one makes more sense than the other." I said. "Because there is no guarantee that what I say can't be proved to be a lie further down the road."

"Very eleqount, very like you to say that." Pucci said. "Very like you to give a conflicted answer."

"What's the point on picking a side." I said. "No matter who side you pick, there is always a side directly opposing your own. The anthropic principal, auto evolution, there all nothing more than ideas made to help the weak-minded sleep soundly at night. Those who refuse to think for themselves. They disgust me."

"How so?" Pucci asked me.

"They don't have the strength to say no or stand up for themselves." I said as I finish the orange. "They use it as an excuse not to fight. I would rather die standing by my ideals then to live and abandon them. It's one thing to throw away ideologies once they are exposed as flawed and you can no longer live by them. It's a completely other thing to throw them away in exchange for your life. It's pathetic. Why would you desperately cling to life if this is how you live it? Living in fear, dreading the day you are finally stomped out under the oppressive boot of your current master."

"But, that is the way the world works." Pucci said. "People are strong, or they are weak. People make peace with the lives they're given and only pray that their good deeds will give solace when they leave this place for the afterlife."

I snort at his comment.

"There is no such thing as peace." I said. "Peace on this Earth is a lie. For hundreds of years people have fought and killed for the sake of peace. Yet they had countless people opposing them. Why? Because they don't agree with what believed to be peace. Universal peace is unrealistic idea that will never truly exist."

"Then what would do if you had the power to change things?" Pucci asked.

"Create a world for where I no longer have to care for the weak." I admitted. "Maybe create the perfect world. If that's even possible. Maybe, I'll rule through fear. I know that fear cannot bring peace, but it will bring obedience."

"You can make a perfect world." Pucci said. "I can help you do it. But you know what you have to do if you truly want this to happen."

"I don't know man." I said. "How would that be possible?"

"Meet me here at later this evening and I'll show you." Pucci said getting up. "I'll have to make the preparations for this, so I'll have to quit our conversation short today. There is someone who I need to see for this to work. I hope you understand."

"I do." I said. "See you then."

"When you return make sure you're alone, I wouldn't want her to see this." Pucci said as he disappeared in the shadows.

I leave the church.

* * *

Talking to Pucci always seems to get my mind away from my problems. The perfect world, huh. Could that really be an option? How would that work? Why can't I bring Jolyne? Man, I have got to kick this habit of talking to myself. I'm sure he has his reasons. I walk to park and sit on the bench. Watching people pass by.

"Stay away from the priest."

Am I hearing things? I could have sworn something. I look around and I don't seeing anything out of the ordinary. Maybe just a little restless or something.

"I'll do as I please." I said out loud as I place my hands behind my head.

"Big sister won't like that. You don't want to cause her pain. Stay away from the priest."

What's going on here? I know I heard that. Sometimes I feel like is a cruel joke. We find out what purpose in life is,but when that time comes we are too old to do anything about it. So we die with our lives unfulfilled. Some people are out to find love. So what happens after you find it? Or what about people who want to protect another person or there families? What if that person or those people die? Movies can't teach you how to handle that because by the time you reach that part, the movies is at the end. Happily ever after, give me a damn break.

I'm borught back down to earth by my phone ringing. I answer it without looking. I need to stop doing that.

"Hello?" I said.

"It's been awhile." I hear a familiar voice say. "What have you been up to? I have heard rumors, but I want to get the news from the man himself."

F, my friend from my old college. We haven't spoke since the day I left.

"What rumors?" I ask him.

"The word is, you broke up with Sophie and now you're drifting around the world until you come back to her with your tail between your legs." He said.

The first part is true. I wonder who spread the rumor about the second part.

"Did you find an answer to my question?" He asked. "I know you aren't coming back. I know you're not living on the streets."

He still gets right to the point.

"I'm not living on the streets, but I don't have an answer quite yet." I told him. "I'm working on it though. Maybe you should come by and visit. See for yourself how I'm living."

"Maybe I will." He said. "I think my time here has run its course. It's about time I moved to another place anyways."

"For someone who looks like the strong silent type, you're awfully preachy." I told him.

"Well excuse me for trying to help you find purpose." He said.

"Forgive me, the strong, silent, and sensitive type." I said with a laugh.

"Whatever, I'll see you around." He said.

I hung up the phone. It's good to hear from F. I look up at the clouds. I bet life would be so much easier if I were a cloud. Just drifting about without a care in the world. That would be the life. At the same time, a part of is still intrigued by the idea of a perfect world. With the power of my stand, could I actually rule the world?

* * *

"What are you doing here?" I hear someone say.

I turn to see Jolyne walking up to me. She smiles at me and takes a seat near me on the bench. I didn't answer her. She nudges me with her shoulder. I still didn't answer her. She nudges me again.

"I don't know really." I admit. "I wanted some fresh air or something along those lines."

"You know, I kind of glad you're here." She said.

"Why is that?" I ask turning to her.

"Because I'm meeting a friend." Jolyne said. "She should be here any minute. I think you would like her. Although she's a bit out there."

She looks around.

"There she is." She pointed out someone in the crowd of people.

I look to where she is pointing and I see a girl come towards us holding a big cup and two gloves.

"Ready to play?" She said.

"Yeah." She said taking a glove. "Dion, this is Foo fighters."

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Same." She said taking a big sip of whatever is in that cup. "Sorry, I only have two gloves."

"It's cool." I tell her.

"Well can you watch my cup for me." She said placing her cup to the side.

Jolyne puts her glove on, but then she makes a weird face and takes it off.

"F.F, you forgot to restoring the laces like I told you to." Jolyne said then she turns to me. "Hey Dion, hold the glove while I fix the laces."

I get up from the bench and do what I told. Foo Fighters looks nice. Besides the abnormally large cup, I don't see what's wrong. I don't see why she needed to give me a heads up before I met her. So she drinks more than the average girl. At least it doesn't hurt her figure. Cause that's something girls worry about right? Their figure or something along those lines? I mean when you watch those commercials about people working out and getting into awesome shape, the guy is always ridiculously muscular and the girl looks lean. Not too big, but not skinny either. I thoughts are broken up by some guy taking F.F's cup.

"Hey, you." She said pointing at him. "What they hell do you think you have in your mouth? That cup...put it back on the bench."

The guy starts to drink it and F.F gets a crazy look in her eye.

"F.F, I'll get you more water." She said. "Don't make a scene."

Apparently she didn't hear Jolyne. I see something come from F.F's hand as she raises it. She's a stand user As F.F raises her hand, the guy drinks more and more. His face starts to contort after in taking too much water. Then he spits it all back into the cup. Judging from the way he spit the water back in the cup, I think his jaw got dislocated, but I'm no doctor or anything. The guy runs off and F.F exmaines her cup.

"It's okay guys, the cup is okay." She said as she starts to drink the water. "There's actaully more water in it now, what a lucky break."

Okay, now I get it. This girl is out there. How could she drink that? I think I might vomit. I finish helping Jolyne lace up the glove and return to my seat. I watching F.F and Jolyne play catch. F.F runs like a girl in the sixth grade with a broken ankle. This is kind of painful to watch.

"You still move and throw like a queer." Jolyne said moving her wrist. "Remember waht I taught you. Snap your wrist when you throw. Snap your wrists."

They continue to throw the baseball back and fourth. When F.F throws the baseball, it kind of looks like those old school picture of Marilyn Monroe. The ones where she's ln the beach. I continue to watch as Jolyne gives F.F directions.

"Wait, look at your hip." Jolyne said. "Pull your hip in. Don't cringe so much, you need to relax more. Don't rasie your pinky. Grip the ball with your index and middle fingers."

They continue to throw the back and fourth. Some girl takes a seat next me as Foo Fighters catches the ball.

"Awesome, this makes 87 catches in a row." Foo Fighters said. "You think we can go for a hundred this time?"

"I can't see why not." Jolyne said.

Then the girl sitting next to me stands up.

"A hundred dollars says you can't do it." The girl said moving her hair away from her face. "You said you're at 87 right? I'm willing to bet that your little game of catch won't make it to one hundred."

Jolyne gives her glares at her.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Jolyne said.

"I can't see why you don't want to do it." The girl continued. "Come on, make a little cash. It's just for fun, no strings attached. Besides, you need money to survive. Money makes you strong."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jolyne said patting her glove. "Sorry, but the only reason we started playing was because we had nothing else to do. We play for fun. We couldn't care less about the results. So we'll pass."

"Yeah, that makes sense." The girl said.

"We could do it Jolyne." Foo Fighters said. "We just made it another catch. It's not much longer now. This will be a piece of cake."

"We don't have any money." Jolyne said.

"It could be something that equals amount." The girl said. "A carton of cigarettes, drugs, gum, cell phone, stereo, video games, vibrator."

"What was it last one?" I ask.

I know she didn't say what I think she just said. Who talks about that so causally in the middle of a park with kids around?

"I'm going to be frank." Jolyne said. "Can you just go away? I don't really do bets. It's not my thing, so just get lost or something."

She turns to me.

"What about you?" The girl said not willing to give up. "Do you have the money to see this happen?"

Jolyne is shaking her head at me. Why am I being dragged into this? I was just sitting here minding my own business.

"I'll pitch in." Says the approaching Hermes.

"Good." The girl said.

Jolyne puts Hermes in a headlock and moves her to the side. It looks like they're having a little team huddle. The girl plays with her hair as Jolyne and Hermes chat. They break and Hermes moves to where I am.

"Fine, lets do it." Jolyne said. "Under the conditions that you don't move from where you are. If you should move from that spot, the bet is off. As of the timing and speed of our throws, or the even the distance. No voicing your concerns while we throw or catch the ball. Fair?"

"Fair." The girl said. "I'll just stand here. If the ball should touch the ground slightly, I will win. However, what do you mean by timing? If you hold the ball for minutes without throwing the ball, how could you say that's fair? I say you should only have about ten seconds after safely securing the catch. Fair?"

"Fair." Jolyne said.

The bet was on. Jolyne and F.F took their time. Taking things nice and slow. Until F.F saw the girl make a move towards her cup. She threw the ball with a little extra force on it, but Jolyne still make the catch. Nice and slowly they made it to one hundred. Whew...I though something bad was going to happen.

"Time to pay up." Hermes said.

The girl honored the deal and gave Hermes the money.

"One thousand dollars says you can't do it again." The girl said.

You have got to be kidding me? You in their right minds you make this kind of bet after losing a hundred dollars? Something is definitely wrong here. I just don't know what it is yet.

"Look, we just won your bet." Jolyne said.

"I'll do it." Hermes said taking Jolyne's glove. "Just be ready to pay up when I'm finished."

"Same rules as before." The girl said

They started the bet. It looks like it's going smoothly. I feel something hit my face. I look up and dark clouds encompassed the sky. I look around and nobody is in the park, but us. It looks like it's about to pour. If it rains, than they would be better off using their bare hands then baseball gloves.

"It's about to rain." Hermes said. "Let's continue the bet tomorrow."

The girl smiles.

"Let's supoose that a meteor just fell from the sky." The girl said. "Let's say that because of that meteor you drop the ball. You would probably say that the bet is off because of that random meteor that fell from the sky. So you could be content with the fact that you just lost. That's to convince yourselves not me. Is that what you want? You might as well say I made created the rain that's about to fall. I don't want to hear any of your petty excuses. Make a hundred catches without dropping the ball or I win."

As completely messed up as that sounds, she does make a point. After hearing that Hermes continues that game as the rain starts to fall. Unfortunately they weren't as lucky. Hermes dropped the ball.

"Wait, give me one more try." Hermes said. "We can do it."

"I would love to, but the debt collector is here." The girl said. "If there is anything left of you, when it's done. You'll get another chance."

This dark thing appears at the girl's side and it attacks Hermes. It pulls money out of her breasts. I didn't know you could hide money there. Jolyne and F.F try to attack it, but there attacks don't affect it.

"I am the shadow within someone's heart." The girl's stand said. "Your attacks cannot harm me. The debt must be paid."

"Here, I'll give you the money." I said as the debt collector rips out a gold tooth from Hermes.

"It doesn't work like that." The girl said. "The debt collector can only get from the people who owes it money. Unless you want to make another bet?"

"Two hundred catches." Jolyne said. "If I win, you return everything you took from Hermes. If I lose, you get mine as well. Deal?"

"Deal." The girl said.

The rain gets heavy as the new game begun. Jolyne and F.F throw the ball back and forth as I try to tend to Hermes. Man, this is a lot of blood.

"Hang in there." I said.

It's becoming harder and harder to see. What is going on? I can still them catching the ball, but that's it. There was a flash of lightning and I could see Jolyne and F.F. I could see the debt collector behind Jolyne.

"We never agreed on any rules this time." I could see the girl say. "Your organs, your stand, they're all going to be mine. My freedom will be guaranteed when I deliver them to him."

Who would want organs or a stand? I hear Jolyne scream. What should I do? If I were to freeze time, would that be cheating? I don't have time to think anymore. Hermes is dying and Jolyne is in trouble.

* * *

"The.." I say before someone covers my mouth.

When I look up, I see that it's not someone but something. It's another stand. I feel like I've seen it before. Then I hear a gunshot. I can seen everything. The girl has been shot and is a bloody mess the ground gasping for air. Jolyne is gone, along with Hermes and F.F. The stand removes it's hand from my mouth.

"What's going on?" I ask it.

"I have to retrieve something that belongs to me." The stand says it walks towards the girl.

It swipes its hand by her face and a cd comes out. Then it picks up the girl and puts her over it's shoulder. It walks back to me.

"It's time." It says. "You must return to the church. I will escort you back there. Although it would be more efficient if you would be kind enough to freeze time. So the walk back wouldn't be as tedious."

"What happened to Jolyne and the others?" I ask it. "What happened here?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." The stand said.

"Tell me what happened to her?" I demanded.

"You have been sitting here alone for about two hours now." The stand said. "This girl here tried to kill you. I stepped in to save you. Other than that, you have been sleeping here."

I felt like somebody hit me with a punch to the gut. This can't be true. I felt blood on my hands. The crackles of thunder. Seeing the bloody and broken Hermes and cradling her in my arms. The stand showed a knife in the girl's left hand. This can't be happening. I'm I going crazy?

"Wait, what about the bet?" I said. "She had a stand. Something about a debt collector. Jolyne was here. Her and her friend were playing catch. I remember this so vividly."

"I don't know what you're talking about." The stand repeated. "We must get going. Come."

I shake my head a couple of times and follow the stand.

* * *

I follow the stand back to the church. I pauses me for a moment before entering. I walk past the room where Pucci and I talk. It stops me again when I walk to a door on the other side of the room.

"He's waiting for you on the other side." The stand says. "Beyond this door, there may be things you aren't prepared to see. If you want I can shield your eyes as we walk through. I don't mind doing it."

I put my hand up and shake my head.

"I'm good." I said. "Let's go."

The stand nodded and opened the door. How bad could it be? I walk inside and it's a small hallway filled with cages. The smell is awful. As we continue to walk I find out why. There's rotting courpses everywhere. We continue to walk and open the door at the end of the hallway. Inside of this room, I see Pucci and someone else standing beside him. They are standing in front of a big curtain. Pucci turns and sees me.

"Ah, you're here." Pucci said. "Please excuse the bodies in the hallway. Failed experiments, I'm sure you understand. Did Whitesnake get you here okay?"

"Pucci, What's going on here?" I ask him.

The other guy turns and looks like he's seen a ghost. He bows to me.

"You're alive." The guy said. "I knew the Joestars where no match for you, my lord. I've decated my life to avenging you. But since you're alive, I will devote my life to achieving your plans. I hope that what I did at the park was satisfactory."

"I don't know what you're talking about?" I said. "Who are you? Who are the Joestars? And what did you do at the park?"

Pucci grabs him and sends him to another room. Man, this day keeping getting weirder and weirder.

"Please excuse him, he's a bit overzealous." Pucci said. "Anyways, our plans for the perfect world are about to be set in motion. What if I told you that under certain conditions, we could change the world and create our world. Me and you, just like we spoke about. Before you say anything, there is someone I think you may know."

The curtains open and it's another cage. Inside it is Foo Fighters. She's chained to the wall If what that stand said is true and it was only a dream. How come I remember her? It looks like she hasn't had anything to drink. What's going on here?

"Help me, please." Foo Fighters managed to say.

"Poor thing." Pucci said. "It still believes your her friend."

"What is this?" I said. "Let her go now. She's a friend."

"No, she's a sacrifice." Pucci said.

"I'm serious, let her go." I demanded.

"You just don't get it." Pucci said. "We have to sacrifice her if we want to go to heaven. It's the only way. If we are going to change this world then we have to do this. All the great leaders have done this. Have you truly lost your backbone? If you don't want to see this then look away."

"She's a stand user, she can be of use to us." I said trying to reason with him.

"You truly don't get it." Pucci said. "I'm the one who gave her power and now it's time I take it back. Whitesnake, retrieve my property."

The stand from before returned. Whitesnake swiped her face and out came a cd. Whitesnake took the cd and gave it to Pucci before disappearing.

"Johngalli, finish her off." Pucci said. "We have the disk."

The other guy returns holding a sword. I try to stop him, but Pucci holds me back. I can't let this happen. What's the point in having a perfect world when my friends won't be around to see it. I won't. Not when I have the power to stop this.

"The…" I managed to say before I feel something being pulled from me.

"Don't make me take your stand from you." Pucci whispered. "Just let it happen. It will be quick and painless for her. I promise."

"Let me go." I said trying to get free.

Johngalli gets closer and closer to Foo Fighters. She's too weak to fight back. I can't let this happen.

"Hey, you." I call to Johngalli. "Wait, stop. Don't do this."

I continue to struggle. But, I couldn't save her. Johngalli stabs Foo Fighters and she dies right in front of me. I crumble to the ground. I barely knew her. Foo Fighters looked like the type of person you want to take with you to a sporting event, so they can yell at the other team with you. The type of girl who has no problem telling you how she feels. Someone who would cry whenever she hears about someone dying on the news. Someone who would do anything and everything to help her friends. She didn't have to die. Is death the only way to do this?

"Don't be upset." Pucci said. "This is only the first step in our plans. If we want to get anywhere, then we'll need Star Platinum. That girl you're so fond of, we'll need her father's disk."

"Get away from me." I said backing away from him. "I'm not going to help you. I can't be apart of this. Whatever this is."

"You don't look so good, maybe you should lie down." Pucci said.

I run out of the room and out of the church. What have I done? I have to warn Jolyne.

* * *

When I get back to her place, Jolyne is talking to some guy. Some guy wearing clothes meant for females.

"We have a problem?" I said interrupting whatever conversation they were having.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jolyne said. "Foo Fighters has disappeared. Foo Fighters said she saw you at the park, but she ran into some priest on the way and vanished. I tried calling you, but you don;t answer your phone. But it gets worse, my dad has lost his stand powers. Annasui just told me the news."

Well, this day has been shot straight to hell.

"Foo Fighter is dead." I told them. "The priest did it. He's planning something big. We have to stop him."

"How do you know this?" Jolyne said.

"I'll tell you everything I know on the way, let's go." I said.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell him we already had it?"

"Because I want him to return to us willingly. Not because he was forced into a position he didn't agree with. His pride clouds his judgement."

"Why did you let him go?"

"He's playing right into our hands. By now he's probely telling the troublesome vixen about our plans. Keep track of him with Manhattan Transfer. I want to know what they are up to at all times."

"Why didn't he join us?"

"He isn't ready yet. I didn't expect him to join at this moment in time. It's a lot to take in for anybody. He isn't awake yet. But he'll come back to us. When he is wide awake, he'll come back. I was merely rocking the boat of his darker persona. When he's ready, he'll return to us. He always does and when he does, I'll be ready to enter his world. Thanks to this. Now, we need to get out of here."

* * *

Author's Note: This is the first chapter of my little story I got going on. I hope you enjoy. I'll try to fit in some cameos where I can. Give me a pm if there's any specific character from Jojo that you would like to see. Please review. I hope you enjoyed. To my fans, I thank you and I love you.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, quick recap of the recent events. My priest friend/therapist wants to recreate the world as he sees fit. He believes the only to truly succeed in this endeavor is to get my help. So he takes me to his lair and kills someone in front of me. That person happens to be someone who I met in a dream I had. I rush home only to find out that my friends has captured the soul of my roommate's father. Who by the way doesn't like me. When we return to the priest's lair, he is nowhere to be found. Oh, did I mention that I'm hearing voices now. Yeah, as if I didn't have enough on my plate right now.

"Where are you?" I ask the person who I'm on the phone with.

"Around." The person replied. "Here or there. I'm not really good with signs. You know that. Oh, there goes a rainbow."

"Focus, F." I tell him.

"I'm focused." He tells me. "Rain must have rolled by. Judging from where the clouds are moving, I'd say they just passed by where you were."

"Can you speed this up Dion?" Jolyne said tapping her foot.

By the way, I told Jolyne what happened with me and Pucci on the way to his lair. She's isn't in the best of moods right now. That's kind of saying something. She's already unpredictable and reckless. Now she's emotional. Kind of makes me want to sleep with one eye open. I look over at her and she glares at me. Standing next to her is Annasui. He's still wearing women's clothes. I don't judge or anything, but at least wear something your size. All I'm saying.

"F, I'll call you back." I told him.

"Alright." He said. "Looks like the moon will be out tonight."

"Whatever." I said hanging up the phone.

I walk over to Jolyne. Then we all go to the couch. I went to sit next to Jolyne only to be tripped by Annasui who sits next to her. What's his deal? I sit across from them.

"So, what's the plan?" I said.

She folds her arms and thinks.

"I don't know." Jolyne said. "All we know is he took my dad's stand and for some reason, has an interest in you. We don't know what his reasons are for taking his stand or why he killed F.F. If he wants something else, we should prepare if he should strike again. But, what if he plans to go somewhere. We don't know where to start looking. This is tough."

Annasui rubs her shoulders.

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Annasui said.

Jolyne pushes him away and sits next to me. He glares at me. What did I do? Come on Dion think. What did me and Pucci talk about that could be of any use? We must have talked about that could have something to do with his plans. As I think, Jolyne rests her head on my shoulder.

"Green Dolphin Street Prison." I whispered.

"Where?" Jolyne asked.

"Green Dolphin Street Prison." I said. "Pucci talked about working there. He helped out inmates who were looking to turn over a new leaf. He said he kept some files there. It's not much, but it's a start."

Jolyne gets up.

"Hold up." Annasui said. "Jolyne, do you really want to go back there? After everything we went through in the hell hole. We escaped from there. Think about it. I don't escaped inmates get visitor's passes."

Jolyne starts to hesitate. Jolyne, someone who dives head first into danger is having second thoughts. Pause, I just had a breakthrough. I come up with the only lead we have to catching Pucci and there's a problem? Is there something I don't know?

"Is there something you guys would like to fill me in on?" I said.

Jolyne turns to me rubbing her arm.

"Remember when Hermes talked about me getting arrested?" Jolyne said.

"Yeah, what about it?" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Green Dolphin Street Prison is where I went when I was found guilty." Jolyne said.

"I'm not sure what you're getting at." I said. "What is it? Did something happen there? Did you stab somebody? Did you get prison tattoo? What is it?"

"It was there that I started to reconnect with my father." Jolyne said. "I met Annasui and some of my friends. I discovered my stand there."

Okay, I still don't get what the problem is.

"Can we speed this along?" I said.

"We escaped from the prison with the help of a little boy." Annasui said. "Once we found out that Jolyne was framed, we had to take revenge. This kid helped us. Under the condition that we never return. Oh, and when we in there, Jolyne killed an old lady, kissed a girl, confessed her love for me, and gave herself a belly ring."

"Huh, wait can you repeat one part?" I asked.

"What part?" Annasui said.

"The one after she killed an old lady." I said.

Jolyne gave me a weird look.

"What?" I asked.

"It was just a phase." Jolyne said.

"You had a sexy phase." I said curious.

"Are we really going to have this conversation now?" Jolyne said putting her hands on her hips.

"I don't see why not." I said.

What? He wasn't going to speed by this like it's no big deal. I always thought she was a little aggressive sexually with men, but women also. I have a right to be curious. Don't I? Okay, maybe now isn't the time.

"Okay, another time." I said. "I want hear this story though. So anyway, how are we going to approach this if you two can't go inside."

"Not we, you." Annasui said. "You going in alone. This way we can divide our group. With you gathering what you can in the prison and the rest of us planing our next move."

"Am I really going it alone?" I said.

"Jolyne told me how powerful you are, I don't see why not." Annasui said moving into my personal space. "How can you expect to protect her if you can protect yourself? Personally the only thing that's keeping me from tearing you apart is the fact that Jolyne would be hurt if you died. I'll be keeping an eye on you and Jolyne is in my care from now on. Understand?"

Annasui pushes me. This guy is really starting to get on my nerves. Just who does he think he is? He looks like he's more trouble than he's worth. Annasui seems like he would help us, but what if he has a change of heart? I wonder if Jolyne and I can trust him. He's starting to remind me of Kakyoin. Wait, who is Kakyoin? My thoughts are interrupted with someone knocking at the door. Jolyne answers it and comes back into the room.

"Um Dion, there's some big black guy asking for you." Jolyne said.

He can't be here already. I walk over to the door and there he is.

"Wassup man." I said giving him a hug. "Jolyne, Annasui, this is my friend F. We go way back. Most of the people back at school called him Weather Report."

"Why do you call him F?" Jolyne asked. "Does his actual name start with an F?"

" I can't really remember." F said rubbing the back of his head. "The names I say are irrelevant. The names people give you are the ones you keep. Weather Report is fine."

"Not here ten seconds before getting all profound with the words." I said with a laugh. "Anyways, I think I found my backup. Come on, I'll fill you in on the way."

"Wait." Jolyne said. "Try to save the kid. I promised him I'd come back for him. It would a lot to me if you guys would save him."

I put my hand on her head.

"We'll get him out of there." I said. "I promise."

Weather Report and I get in a cab and drive over to Green Dolphin Street Prison, I fill in Weather Report on the way.

"Wow and I thought my life was rough." He said. "So, she kissed girls. That's marrage material if you ask me. Think about it man."

We get out of the cab and walk up to the gates. One of the guards comes up to us.

"We have been expecting you, the good father is waiting for you."

* * *

Author's Note: First of Happy Holidays from me to you. Hope you have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. F is Weather Report. I have always loved the Weather Report character. Especially in the flashbacks of Pucci's back story and towards the end before he died and he starts to talk. He has a lot to say for the strong silent type. I know this chapter is shorter than usual. It's more of just build up and hype for the next part. Thank you for reading. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jailhouse Rock: Part 1**

So Pucci is expecting us. So much for the element of surprise. Then again, it's not like we jumping out of a plan and parachuted down. We came in through the front door. Next time I want to make battle plans. I just jumped a head first right into a trap. Also, I made a promise to find a kid that I have never seen before. A picture would have been nice. Maybe I should stop complaining so much. I have Weather Report with me. So not all hope is lost. We've handled worse things than a priest.

"Dion, stop spacing out." I heard Weather Report say.

We follow the guard down a hallway. Then down two flights of stairs. Through another hallway. Wow, this place is bigger than I expected. We pass by some prison cells. Some of the people in here down look so nice. We reach a door with a cross on it and the guard stops. Weather Report reaches for the doorknob and the guard's nightstick hits his hand.

"Only he can move beyond this point." The guard said pointing at me. "Our father has something special planned for him and him alone. You will not follow."

Weather Report rubs his hand and gets right in the guards face. For some reason the guard shows no fear even though Weather is like two feet taller than him.

"Feeling jumping boy." The guard said. "Come on, take you best shot. Or better yet, try reaching for the door. If you're not afraid that is."

This could be a trap. What if the guards wants Weather Report to hit him? Or maybe he's just talking tough. What if there is something weird about the door? Wait a sec, it's a door. What could possibly go wrong from opening a door? Why am I asking myself all these questions?

"We shouldn't take any chances." I said. "I'll go alone."

"Are you sure?" Weather said.

"He won't hurt me." I said. "At least I won't think he will. At least this way you won't be put in any danger."

"Too late for that." The guard said shocking Weather with cattle prod.

Weather falls to the ground. I move for the guard, but he puts the prod in my face.

"Go inside." The guard said. "No funny business. One wrong step and the good father will destroy what you came for."

I hesitate. I don't want to leave Weather.

"Come on inside." I hear Pucci say over an intercom. "I promise that your friend will be safe. You have my word that no further harm will come to him. Now come."

I slowly walk towards the door. I see the guard drag Weather Report away. I swear if anything happens to him. I take a deep breath and open the door.

* * *

When I enter I see Pucci standing there with his back to me. Looking around the setting is similar to where him and I would chat at the chruch. There's a plate of fruit on a table. He turns to me and smiles.

"Welcome." Pucci said. "I don't want to fight. The truth is, I miss our conversations. They remind me of simpler times. Please, have a seat."

Pucci pulled out a chair for me to sit in. Just who does this guy think he is? He kills someone right in front of me and he expects things to go back to the way things were. I don't think so. I'm going to get to the bottom of this.

"I do mind." I said clenching my fists. "Tell me Pucci, what is keeping me from killing you and getting what I came for?"

Pucci's smile gets bigger.

"I like this side of you." Pucci said. "To be honest, nothing is. You could use the power of your stand The World and kill me before I have a chance to think. but you won't. Because you know as well as I that you would gain nothing from it. You don't know where the Jotaro's stand disk is nor do you know where the boy is. You haven't even thought of what you were going to find here, have you? You need me alive. Even though you would like to see me laying at your feet. Now, sit down."

Pucci moved to the other side of the table and sat down. He grabbed some cherries and motioned for me to sit down. I did so. There is a lot of tension in the air.

"So tell me, why do you stay with the vixen?" Pucci asked. "You know she cannot truly love another person wholeheartedly. Is it that you're a masochist. Torturing yourself thinking about one day she will leave the man in drag for me. Or is the sex you have with her really that great?"

For the record, Jolyne and I have never had sex. I only found out last week the we shared a bed for a month. I know that's weird. I never thought about why I stayed. Ir just felt like home to me. I know I could leave anytime I wanted, but I never found a reason to. It wasn't like when I left the school. I didn't want to stay so I left. Jolyne, what is she to me?

"When did we ever use my personal life as a topic of discussion." I said avoiding the question.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to push your buttons." Pucci said as he ate the cherries. "Understand that I only have your best interests in mind. I know that somewhere deep down you know what I'm saying is true."

"I don't know about that." I said. "Great minds don't think alike. They think for themselves. You need to understand that I will stop you."

"Is that so?" Pucci said getting up. "I have a gift for you. I searched long and hard to find this. I hope you would accept it."

Pucci reached behind a bookcase and pulled out something I thought only existed in my dreams. When I see a back out of my chair.

"It can't be…." I said.

"So you do remember this." Pucci said pulling out a knife as well. "It's a start. Not a big one, but is gives me hope."

"The stone mask." I said. "Keep that away from me. Stay away."

In my dreams, I wear it and it turns me into a monster. I could feel myself dying inside. I'm surrounded with blood and the sunlight hurts.

"If you wish to protect her, you need power." Pucci said. "This will give you that power. You should not a nothing to achieve your goals. Even if that means killing friends, family, or loved ones. It's all for the greater good. If we are to make the perfect world, you must be willing to do what is necessary. I won't make do this, you will want to. Otherwise, how will you break out of here and save your beloved Jolyne from Johngalli A."

Pucci places the stone mask and a knife on the table. I get up from the ground.

"Where is he?" I said grabbed Pucci by the collar, "What is he going to do?"

"Come back to us, my lord." I hear someone whisper into my ear.

I feel weak. Everything is going dark.

"Sleep." I faintly hear Pucci said. "Come, Vanilla Ice. I have big plans for you."

The darkness overcomes me.

* * *

When I come to, I realise that I'm in a cell. This cell is a bit bigger than the usual cells. At least the cells I've seen on tv. My head feels really heavy. Vanilla Ice, where I have heard that name before? Sounds familiar. Anyways, I look over and Weather Report is next to me staring at a statue. I look over at the statue. Who keeps a statue in a prison cell? For some reason I can feel it looking at me. That's uncomfortable. Weather Report is just staring at it. I snap my fingers at him to get out of the trance.

"Oh, hey there." Weather said. "You were really out of it. So, I've been meditating while I wait for you to come to. Must have been there longer that I thought. I see you noticed our roommate. I'm getting bad vibes from this place. We need to think of a plan on how to get out of here."

"First off, how about you tell me where we are." I said.

"We are under the prison." Weather said. "This is an underground cell used for people who didn't get a death sentence, but were given life sentences. It's kind of smart. Leave them here to die and not waste cells, food, or other things on prisoners who are going to die here. It's on the male side of the prison."

Talk about bury them under the prison. Wait, how does he know this? Why am I asking myself these questions? I'll ask him.

"Tell me, how do you know about all this?" I asked Weather Report.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I get around." Weather Report said with a smile. "We are going to starve to death if the fumes from this place don't kill us first. This place used to be a place for mining. Some of the coal residue still polluts the air."

He can't be serious about the other one right?

"With a name like Weather Report, shouldn't you be able to handle a problem like this?" I said.

It was like a lightbulb went off in his head.

"I can." He said.

He is unbelievable sometimes. Weather Report summons his stand. Clouds start to form around it. The clouds start to get bigger and darker. I feel a cold chill enter the cave. Then just like that it was gone. His stand, the clouds, and the cold chill I felt.

"Okay, that's one problem solved." He said.

"If it was that simple, why didn't you do it earlier so I wouldn't have to breathe any of the fumes beforehand?" I said.

"Didn't see the reason to." He said. "Give me a break man, I try to live in the moment. It's the only thing I have anymore."

Maybe that was too much. Weather Report can remember anything beyond when we first met. He gained the name Weather Report when he started predicting changes in the weather at school. He even signed his name on tests as Weather Report. I called him F because he sometimes in his sleep would say Ferla. Ferla or Perla. I think it's Ferla. It could be his name. I never brought it up around him because he doesn't like to talk about it.

"Okay, lets get out of here." I said getting up.

"It's not that simple." He said. "The entrance to the cave is filled with tunnels. Only one way is right. The others are filled with traps. Like pitfalls, mines, or tunnels that don't end. The guards leave a trail when they enter and pick it up when they leave. If it were that easy I would have picked up and carried you out. We need to think. What should we do?"

"I don't know." I said.

I have no idea of what to do.

"Then we should meditate." Weather Report said.

"I'll try anything." I said.

So why meditated. At first it was hard to get focus. Then it became easier and easier. Soon, I entered deep space. Hold up, am I in space? How come I can see Weather Report over there? How come I can see the statue? Then the statue started to glow. Statues don't glow. Do they? I haven't seen many statues in my life.

"Who has woken me from my slumber?" The statue said.

Well, it didn't actually say it like with its mouth. I heard it though. It's like the statue spoke with its mind. I'm freaking out.

"Who dares enter my domain?" The statue said.

I look over at Weather.

"You hear it right?" I said. "Tell me that I'm not going crazy and you hear it too."

"I can hear it." Weather Report said. "Kind spirit. Can you tell us how we can leave this domain? We need all the help we can get."

"I will help you." The statue said. "Under the condition that you never return here and seal the entrance once you leave. I am at peace here. The opening to the cave is to opposite side of me. Take the tunnel on the on the closest to the right side. It has the marking of a horse on it. Heed this warning that people guard the entrance."

"Thank you." Weather said. "I start ahead. Don't fall behind."

"Thank you." I said. "Who or what are you?"

"I was taken from the hell that is outer space and brought here." The statue said. "I have grown to detest the life outside of my new home and no longer want to rule. I feel something different about you. You remind me of myself. I am the ultimate life form. I am Kars. We shall meet again."

* * *

Again, I know that these chapters are shorter than normal. I have been getting a lot of messages telling me I write a little too much. So I hope to this people that this is sufficient. Coming up in the next chapter, Jolyne and Annasui take on Johngalli A. Stay turned and have a nice day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jailhouse Rock: Part 2**

"Johngalli, are you there?"

"I'm here and I'm in position."

"That's good, that's very good. Do you have a visual on the targets? Where is their location?"

"I have a visual. I'm ready to take the shot on your word."

"Remember, I don't want them killed. If they get too close to our location I want their attention diverted. We are too close to our goal.

"Are we ready for step two?"

"Yes, we are. Be ready to proceed as planned.

"Understood."

* * *

I hope everything is going okay with Dion and Weather Report. Things have been kind of slow over here. I am itching for some action. My dad's stand has been stolen from him and he is like a vegetable. I can't sit on my ass and do nothing. Something has to happen. The sooner the better. I'm not accomplishing much sitting on the couch. Annasui takes a seat next to me.

"Have faith." Annasui said putting a hand on my thigh.

I nod. He might be a bit out there, but his heart is always in the right place. He has been there for me more times than I can count. I bet he could though. At least with him here, waiting is a tiny bit more bearable. Until I notice that his hand is still on my thigh.

"Annasui, your hand is still there." I tell him.

"Sorry." Annasui said not moving his hand.

"Move your hand." I told him.

He moves his hand up and down my leg. Taking this into my own hands. I grab his hand and put it on his lap. He is always doing stuff like that. I'm not upset or anything. Well not like I used to be. I took it more as a new consistency in my life. Then there's a knock at the door. I get up and see who it is, it's a pizza delivery boy with 5 boxes of pizza.

"I have an order for Jolyne Kujo." The pizza boy said. "Two with Pepperoni, one with ground beef, one with green peppers and onions, and one with ground beef, green peppers, and onions. Here you go."

"Annasui, did you order pizza?" I called out to him.

"No." Annasui said.

"Well there is a pizza boy who says otherwise." I said.

He gets up and sees the pizza boy at the door.

"Look, we didn't order pizza." Annasui said.

This pizza boy didn't back down.

"Look, I haven't been having the greatest day of my life, but I'm here delivering an oder made out to Jolyne Kujo." He said getting angry. "I don't know what kind of sick game you two are playing and I don't really care. So take the pizza."

He shoves the pizzas into my hands.

"Look. I'm sorry your having a bad day and all, but we didn't order pizza." I assured him.

"Well there yours now." He said.

"Whatever, it's here now so let's eat." Annasui said.

I took the pizzas and set them down on the table. Annasui got some plates and opened one of the boxes. The pizza boy walked around my house.

"So?" The pizza boy asked.

"Why are you still here?" Annasui said getting annoyed.

"What about my pay?" The pizza boy asked. "You owe me like thirty-five bucks for the pizza."

Annasui set down his plate and grabbed the boy by the collar. He lifted him into the air.

"So let me get this straight, you come here to give us pizzas that we didn't ask for, and now you're asking for payment?" Annasui said.

"That's kind of the way things go." The pizza boy said.

"Get lost." Annasui said dropping him

"I going to get paid." The pizza boy said.

"And do you plan on doing that." Annasui said.

The pizza boy kicks Annasui in the balls and runs into Dion's room. I chase after him. When I get there, the pizza boy is gone and Dion's bag has been gone through. Dion is a very secretive person and keeps anything of personal value in his bag. I run over to the window and see the pizza boy running with something in him his hand. I jump out of the window.

"Stone free." I said activating my stand.

I use the strings from my hand to slow down my fall. I touch ground and chase after him. He runs down an alley and into a building. I'm not far behind him. I enter the building and I trip and fall. Not trying to get left behind, I get up and continue after him. He exits the building and so do I. We are running through the streets. He is knocking people down and doing anything he can to get away from me. I don't lose him though. I follow him into another building. This time, the room is completely dark. When the lights come on, I hear a gunshot.

"Get down." Somebody said knocking me down.

It's Annasui. We find cover. What the hell is going on? I look over and the second I place my head outside, my head is back to safety after dodging another bullet. I feel something.

"Annasui, your hand is on my ass." I tell him.

"Sorry, it's an accident." Annasui tells him.

"It's still there." I said getting frustrated.

"It's still an accident." Annasui said also feeling frustrated.

"Dammit Annasui, it's still there." I yelled at him.

"Yeah." Annasui said with a smile.

I give him an uppercut. Back to the problem at hand, how are we going to get out of this? Whoever is out there is an expert marksman. Annasui takes out a mirror to see if he can see our enemy. Only for the mirror to be destroyed.

"Jolyne, try to keep him occupied." He tells me. "Diver down."

Understand my role, I run out into the open. Whoever is there starts to open fire. Rolling away from most of the fire, I use my stand ability to pick up some of the bullets with string and throw them back in the general direction that they were fired from. After catching my breath, I run back out into the open and whoever is they uses me as target practice. Then I hear a scream. I look up and see Annasui on a the second floor standing over someone. I use my strings to pull myself up there. Who would take the stairs at a time like this? When I get there I can see somebody in an guard outfit laying in a pool of blood.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"Someone on the winning team." He said laughing a bit.

I walk up to him and step on his wound. I wonder if he thinks whatever he's thinking about is still so god damn funny now.

"Where is the pizza boy?" I said demanding answers. "Why did you try to kill us? Where is what you stole?"

He continues to laugh.

"We were only taking back what is ours." He said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"The pizza boy was a means to an end." He said. "He was only around to bring you two here. What's going on is far too important for your small minds cannot comprehend."

"I know how to get answers from him." I Annasui said.

The man put his hand up.

"We only took back what is ours." He said. "Dion had a stand disk in his bag. He was placed in his bag and without him knowing. It was put there so we could bring you two here so you could die. I have failed my end though."

"So where is the disk?" I asked him.

"The disk is in HIS hands now." He said picking up a pen. "One step closer to our goal. This is a great victory. His day is coming."

He killed himself with the pen. Just what the hell is going on? Annasui and I leave this place. Dion just better have good news when he gets back.

* * *

"Today is a good day. The stand of Sports Maxx is back into my possesion. Johngailli's death is a terriable but nessacary loss all in the sake of our cause."

"My lord, why do you want the disk of Sports Maxx?"

"With this I will be closer to DIO. With this power, I will stand closer to god. It won't be much longer until we reach heaven."

* * *

Author's Note: I don't know if this the new thing with these short chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jailhouse Rock: Part 3**

Weather Report and I have been on the run for two days. Why does this place have to be so big? First, the guards are on high alert to capture me and kill Weather Report. Pucci wants me alive. I still don't know why though. A part of me doesn't want to find out though. Second, there's a guy guarding the exits. He's called Vanilla Ice. There is no way out that's not through him. My head hurts whenever he's near.

"Hey, up here."

I look around. Nothing. I look around the corner. Still nothing. Man, what is wrong me? Nevermind that, I have to stay focused. Weather Report motions for me to take a look down this next hallway.

"You have to come up here. They're planning to cut you off and trap you two on both sides. Up here, you two will be safe."

Whoever that is, their starting to get on my nerves.

"Come on man, we don't have time to rest yet." Weather Report tells me.

He didn't have to tell me that. I wonder what's going to happen to me if they catch me. Will I end up like Foo Fighters? Man, I still see in her in my nightmares. I'm starting to miss the beast when I look back and see how my life is now. Nah, nevermind. I wouldn't go back to her if they paid me. I look up and see an opening on the side of the wall. Well I'll be damned.

"Weather, up there." I point to the opening.

"Me first." Weather Report said.

"You always first." I said.

"So?" Weather Report said. "I don't like change. Either I'm first or we don't go up there. Take it or leave it."

"Fine." I said ready to give him a boost.

He is always first. Once he pushed me down so he could get the last cheesy puff. I was my bag of cheesy puffs. Yes, I still hold that grudge. If you have a problem with that, bite me. I bought the bag of cheesy puffs. I deserve the last one. Anyways, I hoist him up to the opening. He grabs my arm and pulls me up. Wow, this place is big. I looks like Pucci's personal chambers at the church. Then, some little boy comes out. Can he be…

"It's about time you two got here." The little boy said. "Esicaplly after all the messages I gave you. My name is Emperio Alnino. I know why you two are here and what you're looking for."

So this is the boy who Jolyne was talking about. Seeing how he lives in this prison, I can see why he wouldn't leave. I could get used to living here. Wait a second, how could he know why we are here if he's been here the entire time?

"How do you know about us?" Weather Report asked beating me to the punch.

I hate it when he does that.

"You are who Pucci spoke of." Emporio said pointing to me. "He spoke of someone fitting your description coming here. He goes on and on about you. For the most part I thought you were a myth. He spoke of Jolyne's dad defeating you, but you would return one day. Now here you are. Live and in color."

What does he mean Jolyne's dad defeating me? Suddenly, I feel a pain in my leg and my neck hurts. I always get this feeling around Jotaro. I rub my neck to ease the pain.

"Do you know a way out?" Weather Report asked.

"I do." Emporio said. "Actually I caculated about three ways to escape the prison. I used the second way to get Jolyne and Annasui out of here. I thought it fitted Jolyne's style a bit more than the other two."

"What did you guys do, capture the head guard and use that person as a hostage while you got out." I said.

"You know her too well." Emporio said.

That was a joke. I'm going to have a long talk with Jolyne about her past exploits. Because she's starting to look way more badass than me. Maybe Hermes will tell me a couple of stories. Got to make a mental note to see Hermes in the near future.

"I have the documents regarding Pucci's plans." Emporio said. "Something big is going to happen in a couple of days. Pucci is waiting for that day. There is also something in here about a bone and a baby. We can talk about this another time with the rest of the guys."

"So let's get out of here." Weather Report said.

"I don't want to leave." Emporio said.

You have got to be kidding me. Here is the big break we have been looking for. This kid has most of the answers we seek and is probably a got planing guy, but he doesn't want to leave. Give me a break.

"What do you mean you don't want to leave?" I ask him.

"I was born here." Emporio said. "I like it here. People don't judge me in here. This is home. I want to help, I really do. But I don't know if I can make it out there."

"What good is west coast weather if you bipolar." Weather Report and I said in unison, "If I'm going to need this sweater, I rather be where it's cold. Where it snows, see how it goes."

Weather Report and I bumped fists. I love it when people set us up to say that. It always makes my day.

"We don't have time for your insecurities to come out." I tell him. "Whatever Pucci is planning is bigger than you, bigger than me, bigger than Weather Report, Jolyne, Jotaro, Jojolion, and anybody else on this earth. We need you to help us, but you can't do that locked up in here. Now you can come with us the easy way. Or we will drag you out kicking and screaming. The choice is yours."

I can be very convincing when I want to be. Weather Report knew taking that motivational speaking class would pay off. I hate it when he's right. But no time to think about that now. We need to think about a way out of here.

"You're right." Emporio said. "We should use option one to get us out of here."

"Which is?" Weather Report said.

"Inside a riot and escape during the madness." Emporio said. "It's almost time for recess. We create the riot there and escape. For now we wait."

Sweet. I can create a riot without breaking a sweat.

* * *

Recess time. Emporio and Weather Report are in position. I look around the yard for some people who look like their machismo is on high today. I think I found them. Two musclebound body builders near the workout stuff. Time to go to work.

"The World." I said activating my stand.

One second

I move over to where the guys are.

Two seconds

I take a cup of water and pour it over the guys head.

Three seconds

I put the cup and the other guys hand.

Four seconds

I move back to where I was and time flows once again. The water drops on the guy and he looks pissed. He sees the cup on the other guys hand. Showtime.

"What the hell was that for?" He said pushing the other guy.

Don't your hands on me, I'll knock you out son." The other guy said pushing the guy back.

Why do people say son all the time? What's up son. I don't get it. The jock who the beast is dating now says bro all the time. Man, I hated that. I'm not your brother. Back to the point, the two jocks start shoving each other. Another guy tries to stop, but gets punched for his troubles. Now it's on. Fights break out everywhere. That didn't take long. The guards enter the fray/ The plan is on.

"Bringing down the house." Emporio activates his stand.

Now everyone is inside of his ghost room.

Weather Report uses his stand to fill it with high levels of oxygen. After a minute or two everyone is knocked out. Emporio and Weather Report get over the face and get a boat. I soon follow suit.

"My lord, where are you going?" I hear Vanilla Ice.

"Emporio, close your eyes and cover your ears." I told him. "Don't open them until I tell you. I don't want you to see this."

I know Weather Report can keep a secret. I don't want Emporio to see this. You can judge me if you want. I really don't care.

"Vanilla Ice, are you questioning your master?" I asked him.

"I would like to know." He said.

"Why is it that I DIO should have to tell you?" I said. "Remember who was it that gave you life. Maybe I should retract my kindness."

"My lord." Vanilla Ice said. "You haven't been yourself. Please excuse my bluntness."

"I'm sorry Vanilla Ice, But must excute you." I said.

He throws a punch at me. I freeze his blood and he's foren from the inside out. I kick him into the sunlight and he disintegrated. From the dust I see the stone mask. I pick it up and hide it on my person. I get in the boat and Weather Report starts the boat. We are off.

"Should I ask what was that back there?" Weather Report asks me.

I feel something near the back of my neck.

"You could?" I told him. "I won't give you a straight answer though. You have you secrets and I have mind."

"You know, you never did tell me how you and your friend escaped the boat." Weather Report said.

I rub my neck a little bit.

"You know exactly how I did it." I said. "You just want to hear me say it. We made an agreement. Well, he struggled at first, but he let it happen. I never heard him say no. We were underwater, but I didn't think that mattered. Johnny is around. He's closer than you think."

I poked Emporio and he opened his eyes.

"Not much longer now." I told him. "We'll be there soon. Sit back and enjoy the ride."

I placed my hands behind my head and tried to relax.

* * *

"You're starting to stir. I knew you would. That's good. That's very good. With this baby in my arms I will begin to stir as well. I'm one step behind you. Soon enough we will be walking side by side. I know it won't be much longer. We will do what we planned. I'll stay hidden until you come to me. Until then, DIO."

* * *

Author's Note: Coming up next, Arc Two. What a wonderful world.


	6. Chapter 6

**What A Wonderful World: Part 1**

Man, things have really slowed down since Weather Report and I recused Emporio from Green Dolphin Street Prison. Then again, maybe he rescued us. Emporio has done a lot of sleeping since we got him here. Lucky him. I haven't been able to get much sleep at all. What happened back there with Vanilla Ice continues to haunt me. I shouldn't have done that to him. But maybe it was for the best. I don't know anymore. I feel like I'm wasting time. Staying in this bed isn't going to solve anything. I need to do something. But what should I do?

I brought back to earth because I'm starting to feel a familiar about of weight on top of me. I open my eyes open and I see Jolyne sitting on me holding a marker in her hand. She's wearing lipstick. She really needs to stop doing that. Also, for once she looks shocked that I woke up.

"Oh, hey there." Jolyne said a bit surprised. "I thought I had a couple more minutes. Must have lost track of time."

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

She blushed and scratched the back of her head.

"Usaully, I sit on you for about ten minutes before you wake up." Jolyne said.

Am I that much of a heavy sleeper? Or maybe she's just that light? Either way, I really got to work on that.

"You know, you still purr when you sleep." Jolyne said with a smile. "It's cute."

"Thanks, I guess." I said.

Well, I got to go." Jolyne said getting off me and heading for the door.

That's uncharacteristic of her. Usually she only does that when she had something to tell me. Maybe she wanted to mess with me or something. But why is she carrying that marker? Oh, I hope she going to draw something on Annasui's face. That would be awesome. He's been sleeping on the couch for the past couple days. Everything needs a healthy prank every now and again.

"Hold up." I said getting up.

When I get up Jolyne's face turns red. Her face is almost as red as an apple. What is with her today? She's acting so weird. I feel my lips are a little dry, so tuck my lower lip inside my mouth to moisten it. But I get a strange taste. I could have sworn I tasted apricots. That is weird. So I do it again. I can defiantly taste apricots.

"Do you need something?" Jolyne said.

"Yeah, just let me used the bathroom." I said moving towards the bathroom. "I'll be in and out. Then we can talk. Just give me like two continues."

She gets in my way.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Jolyne said.

I raise an eyebrow at her. Now I know something is up. I getting to get to the bottom of this.

"Why not?" I asked her.

"Because umm...want to hear the story about me kissing the girl?" Jolyne said trying to change the subject.

"Go on." I said.

What? I want to hear this. Wait, no. I'm going to use the bathroom. I kind of have to use it now for real.

"Some other time." I said.

I try to walk around her, but she gets in front again. Now I'm starting to get frustrated. I pick her up and move her to the side. I walk to the bathroom and see myself in the mirror. How in the blue hell was I able to sleep through this?

I have lipstick kiss marks across my body and face. All across my chest, my sides, my cheeks, my forehead, and my mouth. To top it off, she wrote on me with that marker. One said property of Jolyne Kujo. One said Jojo. I turn and I see that star-shaped tattoo Jolyne has on my shoulder. I walk out of the bathroom.

"Jolyne." I yelled.

Weather Report comes into the hallway and he sees me in all my glory. He erupts into laughter because that's what friends are for. I walk back into the bathroom and take a shower.

* * *

I remained in the shower for a extended period of time. I scrubbed until my skin became irritated. She used permanent marker. Anyways, I got most of it off. Emporio woke up and called a meeting. We all met in the living room. Jolyne sits on the couch. She sees me and moves over. Even though what happened earlier is still on my mind, I go to sit next to her. Only for Annasui to get in front of me and push me.

"She moved over for me, back off." Annasui said.

I'm getting sick of this. Just who does he think he is?

"I'm starting to want you to make me." I said getting in his face.

Annasui and I move nose to nose. If he makes a move, I swear I'l take this guy down before he could even blink. Jolyne gets between us.

"Children, we have bigger problems." She said.

I back off and sit next to Weather Report. This is over, for now. Annasui sits next to Jolyne smirking at me. He looks like the guy who had everything handed to him on a silver platter. The type of guy who never had to work for anything. I hate people like that. Fighting only for a sense of adventure. Emporio comes on holding the documents he found about Pucci's plans.

"Okay, he circled parts of this map here, here, and here." Emporio said pointing to each spot. "I don't think he's going to each part. He spoke of this symbols he made creating a master sigil. I have been trying to figure out where they point to. This part I still can't understand."

I reminded about something. I can't explain it, but I know what it is. I grab the map. I take a pen and start making symbols around the circles and moving the map around.

"North latitude 28 degrees, 24 minutes." I said out loud. "West longitude 80 degrees, 36 minutes."

I point to the big symbol made from the other ones and place another map of Florida on top of it.

"Here is where he will go." I said solving the puzzle. "Cape Canaveral Kennedy Space Center. 3 days from now."

I look around and everybody is stunned. Emporio took a look at the map.

"He's right." He said. "The center is on the space center. That's where will have to go."

"I hate it when you go into those zones." Weather Report said.

* * *

(The remainder of this chapter will be told from Jolyne's pov)

Sometimes I don't know about Dion. Sometimes, he looks like your average guy. Though a bit more lazy than most I know. Then other times, he's a totally different person. He could he know about this? Is this something him and Pucci talked about? I'll ask the man himself.

"How do you know this?" I asked him.

"I just do." I said rubbing the back of my head.

Annasui moves closer to me.

"And yet you waited until now to tell us about this." Annasui said.

The way Annasui said it made it seem like he is challenging him. I could feel Dion start to get defensive.

"Look, I don't know." He said. "Just trust me on this. That place is where we have to be if we want to stop him. Whatever Pucci is after is coming 3 days from now. I don't know why I know that, but I do. Trust me on this."

Annasui got up.

"I don't have to trust anything you say." Annasui said.

"Calm down." I said grabbing his arm.

"I think he's working with Pucci." Annasui causing Dion to get up. "Think about it. How could he know about all this? Why is he the one who Pucci won't hurt? Because he's in on the plan. That's the only reason."

As crazy as it sounds, he is making a point. But Dion can't be a traitor. Could he?

"Then why would I risk my life and Weather Report's to recuse Emporio's?" Dion countered.

"To gain our trust." Annasui said. "You want to get close to Jolyne. For reasons I don't know. But what I do know is whatever you want with her isn't for her own good."

"That's riduclous." Dion said.

"Is it?" Annasui said.

Annasui walked out of the room. Dion followed him and so did I. Just what is he getting at? Annasui kicks open the door to Dion's room. He goes under the bed and pulls out a box. A opens the box and he pulls out a sweater. My sweater. I was wearing that on the day Dion and I met. I gave it to him because he looked cold. I didn't know he kept it.

"Explain this." Annasui said.

"Give it back." Dion said getting angry.

"Not until I get an explanation." Annasui said getting out a lighter and holding it over the sweater.

Is he going to burn my sweater? Because I really like that sweater. It cost like twenty bucks. I look at Dion and he's getting angrier.

"Give it back, I won't ask you again." Dion said. "If you do what I think you are going to do, then this won't end pretty for anybody. I can guarantee that."

I look down to Dion's bag. I see another disk hanging out of it. I reach down and pick it up. It's mt father's disk. Star Platinum. When did he...How long has he…..My legs are weak. I gather myself and grab Dion's shoulder. He turns around and I punch him in the face. He gets up and rubs the blood away from his mouth.

"When do you get this?" I said showing him the disc.

He looked shocked.

"Jolyne, I swear I don't know where you got that." He said.

I punch him again. He falls and get jump on him. I start pounding his face in. It's my father's disk. How could he not notice it? It's one of the reasons we started going after Pucci. Weather Report pulls me off of him.

"Don't lie to me." I yelled at him.

"Vanllia ice must have gave it to me." He said. "Please, you have to believe me. If I knew I would have told you."

I thought he was different. I thought he wasn't like the others. He's is different all right. He's selfish. Whatever reason he has for going after Pucci, I know now that is wasn't for me or my family. I walk over to Annasui.

"Get out." I told Dion.

"Please, he set me up." Dion said.

I would believe him if he hasn't been keeping to himself. Dion never opens up. For the most part he locks himself up in his room. I barely know him. I have been living off of my instincts. Like that hasn't led me down the wrong path before. I look at Annasui. He's always been there for me. I have taken him for granted. I see that now. I stand on my tip toes and give him a kiss.

"I never thought I would have to go back." Dion said holding something. "I thought I could get a new start. I should have left. Well none of that matters now."

Dion jumps at me holding a knife. Weather Report gets in the face. His blood gets on a mask Dion's holding. He puts the mask on.

"Diver down." Annasui said activating his stand.

He punches Dion out the window. I check on Weather Report. He looks okay. Only a flesh wound. I stitch up his wound. He can't stand but he should be okay.

"Jolyne." Annasui said calling me. "He's gone."

I look over to the window and only the mask is there. Where did he go? Then he steps through the window. His eyes are glowing red. He licks his lips. I have never been afraid in my life. But the aura I'm getting from him, I can't move. I can't feel my legs.

"He feels so good to be back." He said smiling.

Dion, is that you?" I said falling to my knees.

"No, it's not." He said. "Dion is gone now. And I DIO have returned."

"Diver…"Annasui tried to say before DIO grabbed his mouth.

"Don't even think about it." He said slamming him to the ground. "It's a pitiful stand by a pitiful person. If you were of use then I wouldn't be ready to kill you. But know this, I'm not doing this because you're a threat to me or my plans. Only because I know I'm going to enjoy this."

Wryyy

Weather Report kicks DIO before he could kill Annasui.

"Want to try against me?" Weather Report said.

"Another day." DIO said with a smile. "Another day. I'll leave for now. But I'll make sure to give your brother your regards."

DIO jumped out the window and disappers. I crawl over to Annasui. He looks to be in bad shape. What am I going to do? What would my dad do? I get the feeling that I'm in over my head. But this isn't over. I know that much.

* * *

Author's Rant: I'm looking for artists. I have another project in the works. If you have good drawing skills, feel free to message me.


	7. Chapter 7

**What A Wonderful World: Part 2**

"Hello?"

It's me, when can you get here? Everything is going according to plan. It is just like you said. The freedom I now feel is invigorating."

"Maybe a couple hours, I don't know. I'll have to check the schedule. You always call at the most inopportune times, you know that?"

"You know me so well. But know isn't the time to complain."

"How much time do we have left?"

"They probably made it to the Speedwagon Foundation by now. Time is short. I'd say about two days. Things are playing out well."

"What about the girl? She has to be a major pain in the ass. Don't underestimate her. Her stand may look weak, but it is resourceful. That makes her unpredictable. Her unpredictably makes her dangerous."

"I know that. You think highly of her don't you? Whose side are you on anyway?"

"Mine. If they made it to the Speedwagon Foundation that means he will be returning to action. That is very interesting. I wonder how he will react once he finds out who has returned."

"He knew. He always known. I'm of the belief that he thought that Jolyne could change him. He isn't the same man we once knew. I think death has a way of changing people. Though be the cautious man he is, he warned her to keep him at arm's length. We both know how manipulative he can be."

"I wouldn't know anything about that. She is naive, but she's no fool. His heart isn't black. Maybe she reminded him of someone else."

"I doubt that. He didn't have wifes, only lovers. Whatever forces that made him gravitate towards her, are for reasons I cannot understand."

"Maybe that is for the best."

"You know, all this time we spent talking you could have been searching for a schedule to get here."

"I have been relax."

"So then I will see you soon."

"If they don't find me first."

"I highly doubt that."

"Then I'll wear a hoodie then."

* * *

Man, what the hell have I gotten myself into? Dion is gone. I don't have the slightest clue where the hell he could be. That name he called himself by, where have I heard that before? It sounds so familiar. Emporio should be back with word from the Speedwagon Foundation any minute now. I have been here tending to Weather Report and Annasui.

"They got it Jolyne." I hear Emporio said.

"Thank you." I said. "Hey Emporio, can you check on Weather Report for me? I kind of got my hands full over here."

"Sure." Emporio said going to another room.

I stitched up the left open wound Annasui had. He risked his life for me. I intertwine my fingers with his. He'll make it through this. I know he will. I don't think I could face Dion and Pucci alone. Not without him standing by my side. Dion must have been the inside man. If he is with Pucci then there is no other explanation. It's not like he went to him because he had nowhere left to turn to. It couldn't be that.

"GET OFF ME ASSHOLE." I hear Weather yell.

I get up and run over to Weather's room. I see Emporio laying on the ground holding his head. Weather is barely standing.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" I said.

Weather Report shakes his head.

"Everybody just get the hell out, now." Weather Report said.

I know he going to tell me what to do in my own house. If I don't let my father do that, why should I let him? He is in for a rude awakening.

"How about you calm the fuck down, and tell us what is going on?" I said.

He sits on the bed holding his head.

"Years, years of bullshit coming flooding back." Weather Report said with a blank stare. "My whole life has been a lie. I don't know who I am anymore. Domenico Pucci, Wes Bluemarine, I once said that names didn't matter. That's because I never knew my own fucking name. Now I have two. Dion gave me a new name, a new life. But he's just as responsible for doing this to me as my brother."

That was a mouthful.

"Slow down, what are you talking about?" I said grabbing his shoulder.

He takes my hand off.

"Enrico Pucci is my twin brother." Weather Report said.

I jump back a bit. Weather is Pucci's brother? That can't be right. There has been too much information for me to process at one time. From what's going on with Dion, and now this. If anybody understands this, please tell me because I'm about to go insane.

"My memories were stolen from me." Weather Report said. "My brother will pay for what he's done to me. For what he has done to Perla."

I can see the rage inside him boiling. Something is starting to form on his neck. It can't be. He gets up and storms out of the place.

"Jolyne where is Weather going?" Annasui said.

Oh, thank god he's okay.

"I don't know, but we need to go after him." I said going to my room and getting my keys. "Emporio, stay here and hold down the fort. Annasui, let's go. We can't lose him."

At least the last couple days haven't been boring. I can say that much. Before this, I was considering giving myself another ring. There is a sense of excitement next to fear. I remember Dion once told me, embrace your fears. It means you'r close, it means you are ready. You have been to be willing to sacrifice everything to get everything. I guess my ready.

Annasui and I race out the door to chase after Weather Report.

* * *

I don't see a lot of people outside. I wonder why that is, it's a nice night. Annasui and I ran down a couple blocks, nothing. Where the hell did he go? I feel something rubbing against my shoe. I look down and see a snail. I don't see many sails around here.

"Jolyne, look down there." Annasui said pointing down the street.

I look where he's pointing and see more snails. Just what is going on. I feel the chill of the wind blowing. It must be Weather Report. We race down the street. Whatever is going on, I want to know. We turn the corner and see even more snails. Following the trail, we see Weather Report. What are the odds of this, and Pucci standing on a car above him. Two birds with one stone.

"I see the crowd is here." Pucci said as his and Weather Reports stands collide.

Did there stands always look like that? I'm sure Whitesnake had a different look. With a crown or something like that.

"Get back." Weather Report said. "This is between me and him. I would like to keep it that way if you two don't mind."

"Diver Down." Annasui said activating his stand.

"You fool." Weather Report said.

"C-Moon." Pucci said.

Then I feel myself becoming heavy. It's becoming very hard to stand. I'm being brought to my knees. Annasui isn't faring much better. I find myself on the ground trying to stand. Come on, get up. He's right there. Everything that happened is his fault. I can't let this opportunity go to waste. Pucci walks towards me.

"I have the power of gravity at my disposal." Pucci said. "I could kill you now, like the peon you are. But it's not up to me, it's up to him."

I managed to look up. No, not him. Dion walks into view with his arms folded. He takes a dep breath. Weather Report gets up. I can see the fury in him. Sails start to fall from the sky. Dion smiles at him.

"I see you remember." He said keeping his arms folded. "Must be hard for you. Dating your sister, seeing her being raped to death, being hung, or knowing that your brother was the puppet master behind it all."

"Slience." Weather Report said as his stand throws a punch.

Dion caught it with his bare hand.

"Want to be shown fear, I'll show you fear." Dion said with a smile.

"Dion, no…" I cried out.

"The world." Dion said activating his stand freezing time.

His stand always scared me. It's because I am aware I'm in frozen time. I can feel it. The seconds pass like hours. I can't move when this happens. Seeing things happen and being unable to do anything in my eyes is a fucked up form of torture. Dion walks up to Weather Report and punches him in the gut. Time resumes and Weather Report is sent flying into a pole bending it.

"Your stand can't affect me." Dion said looking down at Weather Report. "You can't leave a make on my face. Look at me. Because I'm about to tell you the most important thing you will ever hear in your life. You don't matter. Do you understand that? You don't matter. What you want, what you need, doesn't matter. For all of this reasons, I'm going to kill you."

He can't. He wouldn't. I thought they were friends. I see the big smile on Pucci's face. Weather Report gets to his feet. He looks at me then I Pucci. I turn my finger to string. I slowly move it towards Pucci. Come on, just a little more. I wrap the string around Pucci's leg then I pull back tripping him. Weather Report jumps on Pucci and they roll around. Pucci kicks him off. Dion looks unfazed by our heat of the moment plan.

"That was pathetic." Dion said.

Weather Report smiles at him. Which only frustrates Dion more.

"Whatever, I just figured out the perfect way to execute you." Dion said pulling out a lot of knives. "Any last words? Any smart remarks?"

Weather Report jumps in the air.

"Useless, the world." Dion said freezing time again.

Weather Report is frozen. I see Dion jump to a nearby building. Dion throws the knives at Weather Report. There like one in every direction. There is way to escape it.

"You will always be a friend, goodbye Dion." I see Weather Report mouth the words.

"Best friend, farewell." Dion mouthed back.

Time restarts and Weather Report is struck with the knives that surrounded him. He falls the ground.

"NOOOO." I cried.

Dion stares at Weather Report's bloody body. Pucci walks next to him.

"So what do we do with them?" Pucci said looking at me and Annasui.

"Leave them, they are less than nothing." Dion said. "We mustn't lose sight of our goal. Fighting and killing them would only be a waste of time. We don't have time to play around with them. Let's go."

Pucci leaves. Dion lingered for a moment. As Pucci left I felt the weight a gravity become less and less. I get to my knees and Dion is standing over me. His cold red eyes are piercing a hole through me.

"Dion…" I said.

"It's DIO." He quickly interuppted.

"DIO, it didn't have to be this way." I pleaded with him.

"You made your choice." He countered.

"What do you expect me to do, how you expect me to react?" I said.

"I expected you to trust me." DIO said as I see the fury in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said as tears started to form.

"What's done is done." He said.

"So what now?" I said. "I didn't have to be like this."

"Yes it did, goodbye Jolyne." He said walking away.

The way he is walking, it's like his back is telling me, I'll kill you if you chase after me. Once Dion/DIO left, the gravity is gone. Annasui and I go to Weather Report. I cry like a baby. I didn't really get to know Weather Report, but he was a friend. He did risk his life to help, despite the fact that he didn't know us.

"It's alright, Jolyne." Annasui said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"How is this alright?" I told him. "He didn't deserve this. Nobody deserves to die like this. I hate him, I hate him. What could be the reason for this?"

"Jolyne listen to me." Annasui said. "People have called me a murderer. The papers call me that, and I can't say I disagree with them. When people ask me would I sacrifice myself for the sake of my family, I would say no. I'd probably give the same response if asked that now. My heart was never moved by them. But I know that I'd be willing to risk my life for something that was able to revive me. Revive the dead, because I used to be dead. I saw his last words as well."

He looked at Weather's body and walked towards it.

"Weather and I were the same." He said kneeling down. "As much as I don't want to admit it. Dion revived him. Dion saved him. Dion set him free. Free from his pain, free from his sorrows. He couldn't live like this anymore. The weight of his burdens would have crushed him. He even left proof for us."

He picks up a disk and hands it to me. It's Weather Report's stand disk.

"Looks like Weather made the most of Pucci's abilties." Annasui continued. "It might only be a fragment of what Weather could do, but it should be of use."

I hold it close and crumble to the ground.

"Let me hear for voice, one last time." I cried out. "I just want to talk to you one more one more time, it the breeze."

* * *

"Is this the place?"

"Yes it is. So ah, where is my compensation?"

"There you are. Keep the change"

"Why thank you. Just let me, there we go"

"Keeping money in your breasts. A bit unorthodox, but resourceful. I'll give you that much."

"To each there own right?"

"I guess so. Can you point me in the direction of the Kennedy Space Center?"

"I could do more than that for the right price."

"I'm good thanks, but if you need some more money. There you go."

"It's that way."

"You have been a great help, thank you."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Why didn't you help that young man back there."

"When I have to repeat something that only needs to be said once, it means the listener is unintelligent. Anyways I must be going."

* * *

Author's note: Not much longer now. Not much longer until the end.


	8. Chapter 8

**Stairway To Heaven: Finale**

Our father, who art in heaven,

hallowed be my name

thy kingdom come

thy will be done

in earth as it is our heaven.

Give us this day our daily bread

And forgive us our trespasses

And we forgive those who trespass against us.

And lead us not into temptation;

But deliver us from evil.

For thine kingdom,

the power, the glory

for ever and ever

Amen

My whole life changed when I met him. Just stumbling through life. The only place of solace that I had been the church. A place where I would not be judged for my imperfections. For we are all god's children. All that changed on one special day the forever changed my life. I tripped over something. I became frantic. I saw feet sticking out under a bench. I moved closer and they were gone.

"Hey, who are you?" I said checking under the bench.

"Is this your book?" I hear someone say behind me. "This is a famous book about a clergyman who commits adultery and runs off to become an artist. Is this something that all churchgoers have to read?"

I turn around and see who's behind me. His blonde hair was prominent in the shadow. He looked almost innocent as he read the script.

"Who are you?" I called to him. "How did you get in here? This part of the church is closed to the public expect on Sundays."

He looked at me. His eyes lock with mine.

"I'm allergic to sunlight." He said very calmly. "The sun sets at 6:19 today. If I'm not mistaken and I won't die from the sun, I can't go home until it sets. So I was resting here for the day."

"I see, is there anything I can do for you?" I asked corned about his condition.

"Not really." He said.

"Well then, that's unfortunate." I said getting my books and placing them back in my arm. "I won't tell father what I seen for the day. When it's 6:19 and the sun goes down, please leave like you said."

"Is that right?" He said with a smirk. "You sir, are an interesting one."

"Why is that?" I asked him.

"You're not throwing me out." He said in a very condescending way. "I might try to the steal art pieces or worse. Yet, you're saying I can stay. You said you won't tell the priest, but we both know when I leave you will."

"Is that what you want me to do?" I said. "Excuse me but, I never met a thief who said their allergic to sunlight. Even the devil himself wouldn't say something like that. It must be true and thus, you are here remaining in the shadows. I'm not going to tell anyone."

I try to walk away, but my foot is against me.

"Did you twist your ankle, because of me?" He said grabbing my foot.

I have or should I say had a club foot and twisted toes. I tried to get him off. Claiming I was okay, he didn't buy that for a second. Then he said something I will always remember.

"Do you believe in gravity?" He said holding my foot. "That there is a reason why you tripped over me of all people."

He put my foot down and extends his hand to show me small arrows. He puts most back and there is one left.

"Thank you for believe me being allergic to sunlight." He said. "I want to give you this stone arrow as a gift. If you refuse that is fine as well. But before you do, are not all meetings a form of gravity? I don't know what you garnered from me, but I've been traveling the world in search of encounters. If you ever feel like seeing me again, relay those feeling to this arrow. I don't care how many years had passed. Do you understand? Just keep that in mind."

I take the arrow.

"I'll leave when the sun sets." He said moving back into more shadows.

I placed my foot down and things felt different. I took my shoe off and my toes were straight. It was a miracle. Ever since that day I've felt drawn to him. He became the closest man to god in my eyes. Things weren't all great during those times though. My sister, my loving sister fell in love with our brother. She didn't know, but that is the truth. I did something I always regretted. A memory that I'm not fond of. I take solace in that fact that she's in a better place and I hope that it was a blessing in disguise. He lived, but she died. I couldn't expect that. She helped me awaken my power and made me understand what I had to do, who I had to see. For her, I had to kill my brother, and I thought I did. On the day we met face to face since Perla's death.

"Are you happy?" He said looking at me with cold eyes. "Your sister Perla died because of your fucking request. Just to let you know, my rage isn't satisfaited by killing him, I'm going to kill you as well. Right here, right now."

"No, you're not." I said. "And allow me to tell you why you're not and why everything happened. I'm your older brother thus making you Perla's brother."

His reaction was the opening I needed to take his disk. I thought that was the end for him. I was mistaken. A mistake that was corrected.

* * *

I eventually found DIO in Egypt. We spent so much time together. Exchanging thoughts and beliefs. Those days were wonderful. One day more than others.

"Hey Pucci, did you know the Louvre in Paris gets an amount of 40000 visitors a day?" DIO said while reading a book. "I saw a Michael Jackson concert on tv recently on tv with the same amount of people there if not bigger. That doesn't happen too often. The Louvre gets that many people day after day, year after year. It first opened in 1793. Every day 40000 people come to see the Mona Lisa or Miro's Venus and they don't leave until they seen them both. Don't you think that's amazing?"

"Are you saying that's amazing because of the numbers?" I said sitting up.

"That's not it." DIO continued. "What I'm saying is how amazing it is for skilled sculptors and painters who are able to shape their souls into something that others to see. It's almost like a stand that trancends time. Do you think so? Like the Mona Lisa or Miro's Venus as examples."

"That's an interesting theory, so Leonardo Da Vinci is a stand user?" I said.

"He might be, who really knows?" DIO said. "Listen well Pucci, because I'm talking about you as well. Your Whitesnake ability has the power to shape and preserve people's souls."

He grabs my arm.

"Are you going to betray me one day?" He said looking into my eyes. "Why don't you attack already? You know my weakness is sunlight and you know I sleep in the dark during the day. It would be easy for you to kill me in my sleep. If you were to take my stand from me you could be the ruler of this world. Do it."

I could feel the disk coming out. Pushing it back it.

"I've never even thought of doing that to you." I confessed. "I like people who help me and encourage my growth. You're the king of kings. Wherever you end up, I want to be there with you. I'll see it through to the end. I love you like I love god."

He took my hand and moved it into his skull. He pulled out a bone and placed it into my hand.

"Please, accept my apology." DIO said. "I've insulted you. I never met somebody who can put me at ease like you can by talking to me. I was afraid of losing you. I'm sure you will become an honorable child of god. Take it as a token of my apology to you. It's from my body. Wherever you go, may it give you power."

I did keep it. Personal issues took me away from him. While I was away DIO was stolen from me. Our hopes, our dreams, crushed by the Joestar Bloodline. My rage grew with each day, but I had to think calmly. I wasn't going to give up on the plan, I wasn't going to give up on him. My plan had begun.

* * *

Everything was going smoothly. DIO told me his history with Jonathan Joestar. So imagine my surprise when the same situation happened on the news. I had to go there. I found the ship. When I get there, there I find a head laying there. It had to be him. I don't know when or how, and I didn't care. He is alive and I had to find him. He must have regressed and is retracing his steps that led to him becoming DIO. So if I played it cool, he would find me. And he did.

(1..2...3..5..7.11..13)

Imgine my shock when I find him with her. Someone of the Joestar bloodline. And not just anybody of the Joestar bloodline, the daughter of the man who killed him. It was madness. He had no memory of his life as DIO. He was Dio Brando. Or Dion as he was calling himself. I didn't know why or how she found him, but I wouldn't stand by and let the second generation Jotaro Kujo take him away. I couldn't let it happen twice in one lifetime. So I came up with a plan on top of my current and main plan to separate them.

(17...19..23..29..31..37.41 prime numbers cannot be divided)

I portrayed myself as someone who understood him. Who could sympathize with what he was going through It was I who called that pizza boy to Jolyne's home. Her address is something I got out of Dion during one of our talks. Remember when she tripped chasing the pizza boy, she passed by me. The pizza boy gave me the disk and I tripped her to give him some extra running room. Wilson Phillips did very well in this role. Too bad about him. I heard from DIO he was one hell of a driver.

Vanilla Ice was also key for this plan. Johngalli A tracked him down for me. I thought he outside of me could be the one to bring out the DIO in him. He failed. But not all was lost. When Dion kicked him away. He placed Jotaro's Star Platinum on Dion's person. For I had an ace in the hole, Annasui. His love and desire to protect Jolyne was Dion's undoing. I think he even made what's her name trip Jolyne and cause her to fall down some stairs with the intention of making her fall into his arms. It didn't in well. When the disk gets exposed, Jolyne would erupt into a fury and Dion would have no other choice, but to come to me. Annasui awakening DIO was a bonus. Today is the day. And my this…..

Was Made in Heaven

* * *

(Jolyne POV with occasional changes of pace.)

Here we are, the Kennedy Space Center. Nobody appears to be here. Out of all the places in the world, why here? What not someplace in Italy or something. Nevermind Italy, I hear they have a monkey problem and gangs were shit over there. Word is there is one gang with a really gay name that's top dog over there. But I hear the leader is a total fag who let some guy lick his face. Anyways, Emporio is on his way. Annasui at my side. Maybe we can do this.

"I warned you didn't I." I hear somebody say behind me.

Annasui goes flying into a wall. I feel a cold shiver go down my spine. You know what, fuck this if I'm going not to lay down and die. If he wants some, he can get come get some. I'm not going to let him do what he wants.

"Stone Free." I activated my stand.

My stand's punch clashes with his stand. They trade punches. DIO is busy looking at me he doesn't see Annasui circle behind him. DIO catches his punch. Give me an opportunity.

"Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora."

DIO's body is split open with blood pouring out of him as he is sent flying away.

"One down, one to go." Annasui said.

"Do you mean me?" Pucci said.

"Who do you think?" Annasui said charging him.

Annasui tackles him through some glass. Pucci kicks him away and moves to another floor. I won't let him get away. He throws him glass at me. Tearing my shirt and cutting my neck. Only a flesh wound. I turn my hand to string and use it to trip him. Annasui returns.

"C-Moon." Pucci said activating his stand.

Annasui and I are pushed away from him. Diver Down phases through and gains C-Moon's attention. Annasui moves in and lands a punch. Pucci kicks him away. Annasui rolls to the edge of the roof. From this height if he was to fall…..

"Annasui, hold on." I cried running to him.

I wrapped my strings around him. It's about the length of my arm. I can't let him die. I lost Weather Report, I lost Foo Fighters, I can't lose him to. And where the hell is Hermes? She hasn't been answering my texts. Shit, he doesn't have to grip it so hard. I look at Annasui and his face is so dark.

"Just hold on." I tell him.

"Let me go." Annasui said.

"I can pull you up, just give me a second." I said.

"We don't have a second." Annasui said. "We are running low on time. I've made my peace, let me go. It will be okay."

"Shut up and hold on." I said.

A knife cuts my strings and Annasui falls.

"NOOOO." I cried.

"Do you think it is that simple to beat us?" DIO said.

I turn around and he lifts me up. I turn my hand to string and get free from his grasp. I slap him with my free hand. I kick him in the ribs. Unaffected by this, he grabs my throat. I can feel the air being sucked away from me. It doesn't feel good.

"Put her down, DIO." Somebody said.

I look over, could it be? Dad, dad's here. With Emporio had his side. DIO smirks.

"Jotaro, you haven't aged well." DIO said. "You have no idea how much I've longed for this day. But you have to wait in line. You will die tonight, but she goes first."

Is this the end? I feel my consciousness slipping away. My body feels weightless. Foo Fighters, Annasui, Weather Report, Emporio, Hermes, Dad, Mom, and even you Dion. Forgive me. I couldn't get the job done.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"You killed her." Emporio yelled. "You son of a bitch, how could you? You were our ally, I should have known you were evil. Rotten to the fucking core."

DIO smiled. Before Emporio could blink, Pucci, used C-Moon to push Emporio and Jotaro away. DIO catches Emporio and slams him against the wall.

"I am many things." DIO said showing him his fangs. "The world isn't all light and dark. Welcome to the grey."

Emporio cringed, suddenly strings came up from beneath them and dragged DIO away. Pucci, who is fighting Jotaro saw this as well. Shoving Jotaro through a glass window goes to investigate. Only to find strings wrap around his neck and send him to the ground. Then, the strings were gone.

"DIO, where are you?" Pucci said getting up.

Pucci felt a bit of fear creep up.

"DIO can you hear me?" Pucci said.

Walking through the empty room, he sees DIO's jacket on the ground covered in blood. He couldn't be? They would pay dearly for this. Jolyne reappeared. Pucci's stand tries to punch her. She created a hole to avoid it. Stone Free unleashes a devastating combo on him. Pucci struggles to his feet laughing.

"You have already lost." Pucci said. "This world is already mine. I'm the master of this world. You have no idea of the power I have. You will pay for what you have done."

Pucci disappears. A streak moves through the sky. Day, night, night, day, the waves roar, and looks like it's about to burst. Calender pages fly off. Then, everything stops. Frozen. Just like that.

* * *

(Back to just Jolyne.)

This is weird. On second, I could feel myself getting older and now nothing. It feels just like when my dad or DIO freeze time. Only I can move.

"What's going on?" I said.

"It's time for you, all of you to wake up." Somebody said.

I turn around to see Hermes with some guy. He's holding Annasui. He kind of looks like DIO. Just who is this guy?

"Who are you?" I said. "Is Annasui alright? And what do you mean wake up?

"Giorno Giovanna, yes just fine, and I'll explain this last part." He said. "This place isn't real. Well, let me rephrase. This world was created by Pucci."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I said.

I saw him get a bit frustrated.

"Pucci, recreated the world." I hear DIO say.

I jump back a bit.

"Relax, it's over." DIO said.

"What are you talking about?" I said still confused. "What the fuck is going on?"

"Pucci already did this." DIO continued. "This already happened. You are living in a world of his design. Pucci recreated a world with me in it. I was killed by your dad a long time ago. He wanted us to create a perfect world together. Only, I didn't come back as he thought I would. Often imitated, never duplicated."

My head hurts.

"So, you're not DIO?" I asked.

"I came from his bone." Dion I should say said. "I am part of him. I have his memories and stuff. And my life was like his, to a degree anyways."

"Wait a second, so what about DIO being back and all that?" I asked.

"It was all in act." Dion said. "It was mostly instinct. But, I can't be him. I had to get close to Pucci. When it was time to strike, I called Giorno."

"What about you killing Weather?" I asked.

"I can't kill someone who's already dead." Dion said.

"I see you still don't believe us." Giorno said. "Maybe this will ring a few bells."

His eyes turn golden and he grabs my shoulder. Memories of Green Dolphin Street Prison flood my head. Memories of Romeo, my dad and I facing Johngalli. None of them have Dion in it. Seeing Hermes die, seeing my dad, Annasui die. I died? I did die. This….isn't real.

"So what now?" I asked.

"Leave that to me." Giorno said.

"What about you?" I said looking at Dion.

"I die." Dion said. "I'm already dead in the real world. Gio told me that everything will go back to normal. Annasui, Foo Fighters, Emporio, Weather, they will all be there. As for me, I return to the already dead, DIO."

"Is there anything I could do for you before you go?" I asked.

"Umm….well…" Dion said staring at my boobs.

I swear all men are dogs to the end.

"What?" I said. "You want to touch them or something?"

"You could tell me that story." Dion said.

I feel a breeze. How is that possible? Dion looks up and smiles.

"You really want to hear that story?" I asked.

"I really do." Dion said.

"Fine." Jolyne said.

"Gold Experiance…"

"Gio wait"

"Requiem"

"Oh god dammit"

* * *

Author's Note: I prefer Stairway to Heaven than Made in Heaven. It sounds way cooler.


	9. Chapter 9

**The End**

Nothing like going to the mall. Foo Fighters never leaves the house. This is good for her. So, Hermes and I wanted to show her a good time. Annasui, Weather Report, and Empoiro are looking at video games. They should pick up the new fighting game that came out. We going have a game night or something.

"So, you like shopping F.F?" Hermes asked.

"Yeah, this is fun." F.F said taking a sip of her water.

"Glad you're having a good time." I said with a big smile.

F.F. smiled as well.

"Excuse me miss, do you have a dollar?" A beggar said. "I once fought the ultimate life form you know? No one seems to care. I know you do."

"Here' a fifty old man." I said giving him a fifty dollar bill.

"Joyne, are you crazy?" Hermes said.

"What, we got money to spare." I said.

"Thank you." He said giving me a hug.

I pat him a couple of times. He breaks and leaves with that weird guy with the funny hair. My pocket feels heavier. I check and see diamonds in there. I look up at the beggar again. Crazy old bastard.

"Everything okay?" F.F asked.

"Fine." I said.

We continue through the mall.

"Ladies, and gentleman, the greatest race in history in coming your way. The Steel Ball Run. Horseback racing like you never seen before. Number one jockey, Funny Valentine will be there. Fan Favorie, Diego wait, there a smudge by his last name. And up and coming Johnny 'Joe Kid' Joestar. Be there."

I might go see it. Looks like fun.

"Hey, are you listening to me?" I hear some loudmouth girl say.

I stop and see some girl yelling at a guy with a lot of bags who is staring at the Steel Ball Run commercial.

"I don't where this relationship is going if you keep this up." She continued. "I don't care if you knew Johnny and he sent you tickets to the show. One day, I might just leave your sorry butt. Come on, let's keep going. We have more shops go to. Are you listening? Stop spacing out."

He sighs.

"Yes Sophie, I got it." He said. "You're a beast."

"Shut up, you know you love me." Sophie said. "Anyways come on, we have more shopping to do. Also, throw out that sweater you keep around. It's not even yours. I don't know why you keep it."

He gives the show one more look at the tv before following her deeper into the mall.

"Jolyne, let's go." Hermes said calling me.

"Coming." I said moving along.

* * *

Author's Note: Well that's it. This will be my last Jojo story for awhile. Need to focus on other things.


End file.
